Birth of divinity
by satans adversary RAIJIN
Summary: inuyasha is killed by sesshomaru and gives kagome his power.kagomes gets her own group to help. will have slight bleach and yu-yu-hakusho elements


**a/n- first real story so it will randomly swith from active to passive **

***sound* indicates non word such as groan or moan etc**

**starts during the tetsusaiga part of the show after the un-mother is destroyed **

**First arc: rebirthing**

In the time since sesshomaru had located inuyasha and was waiting to see whether jakens plan was going to fail pathetically or just instigate a deeper rage within his brother.

From the moment jaken had revealed his intention to use the un-mother he could predict it was destined to failure and that this would be the prime opportunity to observe and discern the location of the black pearl. The moment the un-mother forced inuyasha to mumble some thing about a black pearl on the right it all became clear to him the riddles meaning. Immediately revealing himself from the shadows surrounding the swamp where the un-mother had taken inuyashas unconscious body after his grand entrance.

"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to its protector"

"All this time right under our noses or more specifically over yours" this was all that was said before sesshomaru lunged at inuyasha with his superior speed and seized him by the throat. "Now inuyasha all that remains is to extract it from your eye" sesshomaru said with a cruel grin. "You bastard all this to find fathers tomb! You pretended she was my mother! I can't believe I fell for it" inuyasha bellowed his rage boiling at sesshomarus devious plot. "Now seeing as how this was done without your knowledge, we shall go together t our fathers tomb" sesshomaru said and without allowing inuyasha to respond he used his energy whip to withdraw it from within inuyashas eye allowing inuyasha to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Now jaken, the staff" "aye milord the staff is once again in our possession" the imp says with a fearful tremble. Sesshomaru takes the staff and strikes the pearl with the base of the staff "it is the old man who speaks the path shall now open milord" jaken says with an air of self-importance. Immediately after an inky black portal opens and sesshomaru as well as jaken are the first to enter followed closely by inuyasha and lastly by kagome.

Once on the other side a skeletal bird like creature met them. "wow, is that your father?" kagome gasp in clear awe of the sheer size of the remains "of course what else would it be" inuyasha replies with a slightly insulted tone.

The rest of the time to the remains was spent in anxious silence. Kagome worried at what the coming battle would bring, inuyasha still boiling with rage at sesshomaru for so easily stomping him down only moments earlier. Upon arrival at the tetsusaigas altar, they were met with the sight of sesshomaru with his hand on fire. "sesshomaru" inuyasha yells while launching himself at sesshomarus back only to be met by a hard right hook. While his vision was momentarily blurred sesshomaru took the opportunity to launch another high-speed attack on the still airborne inuyasha. With this new attack, he revealed his signature youki whips. Inuyasha was unable to counter the first barrage of whiplashes and the second volley was only lessened in damage by his fire rat robe sleeves he covered his face with.

"Master Inuyasha the sword, pull out the sword. Sesshomaru was unable to claim it so now make it yours and beat sesshomaru." shouted myoga in an unprecedented fit of courage. "Yeah inuyasha get the damn sword. If you can't hit him in the body hit his ego and hurt his pride" kagome yells at the hopelessly failing inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushes to the dais where tetsusaiga is located and takes hold of the hilt.

A blinding light emanates from the base and flashes for a moment before fading back into nonexistence. For a moment all that was heard was an annoying cricket chirping in the background. "I have had enough! Prepare to die" sesshomaru said with venom only comparable to his claws. He then uses his demonic speed to have inuyasha in a chokehold before he even saw his movements.

With the brothers now on the far side of the chamber kagome moves towards the dais where tetsusaiga is still embedded , as she steps over the edge of the platform her foot catches on some old rib bones causing her to trip and fall into the tetsusaiga. And the proceeded to uproot the sword causing sesshomaru and inuyasha to case their battle for a moment. Seeing the sword in her grasp sesshomaru appears in front of her "What are you? How could you of all present be the one to release the sword"? He says with both disgust and hatred. "How could a mortal do what I could not"? He says as his body begins to shift into that of his fully released inuyoukai form.

After releasing miasma, he proceeds to the outer layer of the armored skeleton. Kagome passes the tetsusaiga to inuyasha who then hauls her up with him to the surface and out of the poison cloud. Once on the surface "So this is the tetsusaiga. Looks about as useful as a toothpick. Well I guess we'll see how much of a **great sword** it truly is." *sigh* "Here we go "! Inuyasha leaped at sesshomaru attempting to cut into his left leg but only succeeded in bouncing the tetsusaiga of sesshomarus fury leg. Upon noticing his brother's pathetic attempt to use the tetsusaiga, sesshomaru let out a roaring bark of laughter.

He then lunges and attempts to catch inuyasha in his great maw. When he fails to catch a hold of him with his teeth, he resorts to his claws and manages to land a devastating slash across inuyashas chest.*ugh* "Bastard" inuyasha manages to shout even through his pain.

Once he gets back to his feet he leaps a second time in hopes of actually being able to cause some semblance of damage to the extra large demon hound. Once he's airborne he tries to cut sesshomarus left shoulder only to be caught in the mouth of his brother. "you flea bitten mongrel. I AM NOT A CHEW TOY"! He exclaims before he lands his first successful attack of the day, a desperate stab at sesshomarus left eye, causing sesshomaru to shake him off of him. Inuyasha lands about fifteen feet back. Finally desperate to win, desperate to protect kagome he jumps towards sesshomaru planning to either kill or die trying. "sesshomaru! This time you will be the one to be beaten back. Tetsusaiga !" once again airborne he takes a long slash with tetsusaiga aimed directly towards sesshomarus chest, but his attack is diverted to his left by sesshomarus defenses and creates a deep and bloody gash along the right front leg of sesshomaru.

Realizing that this battle may be turning against him sesshomaru launches a full scale assault on inuyasha slashing and biting causing the already bloodied inuyasha to loose his footing. One after another swipe hit's the already unbalanced half-breed. Finally after a nine part barrage inuyasha is knocked back with the tetsusaiga falling from his grasp.

once again on the ground kagome rushes over to him. "inuyasha! Are you all right!"?

She ask in a pleading and scared tone. "kagome, even a demon has limits, so for a half demon mine were not enough. Know I will give you the power to finish him off"

He says in a raspy voice his lungs beginning to fill with blood from the previous beating .

Once he finishes his speech he manages to sit up enough to reach her neck and bite down.

The bite is the initiation for an old demonic power transfer ritual. Once he has the bite deep enough he begins to infuse her with his own youki energy. The outcome is explosive to say the least. The instant he releases the bite kagomes skin takes on a whitish glow before inuyasha begins to light up in a similar fashion. After a moment his body disintegrates into nonexistence and his fire rat robe transferring itself to kagomes body.

The light brightens one last time before finally dieing down to reveal that kagome is now a demon that even though she gained these powers from inuyasha, resembles his brother more than him. She now has ears ,which are the only things that even resemble inuyasha, that are very rottweilerish in shape and color her hair once black is now a moon light silver with dark highlights towards the bottom. However the most striking feature is her eyes which went from a chocolate brown to a now very intimidating amber with a purplish tin around the edges . And to show her new status she also now had a set of two tails that were not fluffy in the least but still enough to rap around her waist in a belt like fashion. With her transformation completed by a devastating shockwave which while not deadly forces sesshomaru off the edge of the armored skeleton and falls until another inky black portal opens up to take him back to the outside world.

"well this is NOT what I could have possibly dreamed up, even in my worst nightmare." kagome spoke in a tone that clearly spoke that she was now off the map and here there be monsters. After gathering he tetsusaiga and locating myoga she proceeded to the portal to make her own trip back. Once she neared the exit of the portal the darkness formed a sheath for the tetsusaiga . As she landed the black pearl went to her eye truly indicating that she was all that was left of inuyasha ,she was his legacy.

And now she will soon begin her own journey to both gather the jewel shards and discover her purpose in the world as the only living divine inuyoukai . She is the first of her type and from here on her future is back in her hands.

* * *

Alright fist chapter down. Since I don't have a beta reader ill have to rely on spell checker and reviews so cut me some slack

This is a very rough version and will probably be changed later so criticism is appreciated.


End file.
